Talk:Deadshot Daiquiri
It seems to increase AIm Assist. Thus, increasing accuracy. Helpful for sniping. How the hell would you know? It's just a still frame of a sniper scope view. Just my opinion, I think it automatically locks onto the closest zombies head when you ADS. I won't and suggest you shouldn't put stuff up like this unless it's confirmed. Reading that over, it kinda sounds stupid. new perk It increases the chance of getting headshot kills Steady Aim Steady Aim Pro and Scout Pro? :Proof? 01:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : : :I think maybe ( being realistic ) it's kinda like Steady Aim or Scout. The increased chance of getting headshots is a little dumb. You can get a headshot with any weapon, just with different amounts of bullets. 02:07, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : : :The logical way to think while it is being used in conjunction with a sniper rifle is that it is a Scout or Steady Aim type perk. Then again we all though PhD flopper was going to only be Flak Jacket. BlackoutSprechen Seite 02:09, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Might be scout? The crosshairs on the head make me think that this could be something like scout. Others ahve said it might be steady aim.l However, the reasoning for it being scout is that the developers said it was supposed to be a sniping oriented map, and that one of the new weapons is a sniper rifle (maybe a new wonder weapon? unseen before, f3000 reddot sight, and has 2/12 ammo in the screenshot i saw) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rS4GdfVYnA&feature=youtu.be&a I think that it adds a scope to the gun (look at the picture for the unidentifed new sniper because it looks like a scoped mp40) Not Nazi Zombies Anymore!! Why does this say Nazi Zombies instead of Zombies? This map doesn't have any Nazi Zombies and the game mode even says Zombies in Black Ops.Hiptechboy 00:40, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Off topic? If u notice in pic in the bottom right corner u see the icon for the Matryshka Dollls. Perk The ability of the perk is not yet known and yet we get people saying it gives instant headshots. There are lots of videos in Inside Xbox and Call of the Dead trailers that the player has the perk in effect and does not get instant headshots. I deleted the ability it gives since it has not yet been confirmed. Joseph Tan 13:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Semi-confirmed as Steady Aim, kinda. As seen in TheSyndicateProject's video in YouTube, at some point he showed how when the perk was active, the player's crosshairs were actually smaller than usual. So, I'm personally 95 percent sure this works as Steady Aim, and possibly other stuff too. Why not? Steady Aim has been "requested" as a Zombie perk since Shi No Numa, now they could make it happen. MLGisNot4Me 22:08, April 29, 2011 (UTC) That is what I believe too, but there has been lots of other crazy beliefs as it being an instant headshot perk. So just to prevent an edit war, no description on it's ability is written in the article. Joseph Tan 10:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) TheSyndicateProject is just a good zombie player, and nothing he says is offical. CoaZTalk 19:04, April 30, 2011 (UTC)